To Live and Love Again
by Megami-hisui
Summary: Vincent meets someone connected to his past and strange feelings begin to arise. R
1. Default chapter

TO LIVE AND LOVE AGAIN  
by; Megami Hisui  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hello, I'm Megami, but you can call me, Meg. I'm not exactly new here at fanfiction.net. I've posted under another name. The story you are about to read took me a very long time to write. I put everything I could into it, so please be kind with your reviews. At first I was just playing around with an idea or two, and it turned into the fic you see before you. The character, Sarah, is my own creation.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Sarah is the only character I own. All the rest are the property of Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lyrics from "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I could taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breath is your life  
  
And sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sarah glanced at the clock on her nightstand. She could barely see it in the dark.....3:45am. She turned over to face the window and sighed. It was another sleepless night, like so many before it. She laid there for a moment, before tossing the covers aside, and crawling out of bed. She moved carfully across the dark room, stubbing her bare toe on the leg of a nearby table. "Owww..", she winced in pain as she stumbled for the light. She was a very beautiful girl, around 19 years old, with long red hair and bright green eyes. She had been told that she was exactly like her mother in every way, but Sarah had never known her mother. All she had to remember her by were a few old photographs. The young girl made her way back to her bed and sat down, picking up a framed picture off the nightstand. The woman in the picture seemed to smile at her with bright green eyes. "Hi mom.", Sarah whispered, "I can't sleep again. I found some of your diary pages in the attic today.....but I can't make much sense of them." She paused as she glanced at the papers that were scattered over the table. "I wish I had gotten to know you better."   
  
She placed the picture back in it's place and walked over to the table. "There are so many pages missing.", she continued, "But I did find one that interested me." She sat down and rumaged through the old papers until she found what she was looking for. "Dear Diary...", she began to read, "Today my little Sarah turned one. I am so proud of her. I'm finally able to give her the love I was never able to give my son. I have taken her away.....away from Hojo and Shinra. I won't let them take her from me like they did Sephiroth. I never even got to hold him. Sarah is so beautiful, she looks just like me. No, Hojo is not her father....I'm not sure who her father is. But it doesn't matter, we have each other. I only wish Vincent could've seen her. I don't even know where he is. I miss him.....and I hope he can forgive me for anything I may have done to hurt him. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially not him......" Sarah glanced back up at the photo. "It just cuts off after that.", she said, "why didn't anyone ever tell me I had a brother? And who's Vincent?"   
  
There was no reply.....not like she expected one anyway. Sarah sighed as she hung her head. "There are a lot of pieces missing.", she whispered, "I want to know......what happened, who I am, who you were. I have to find out. I just wish I had more clues." She stood up and went back over to the bed. "Maybe I could find someone who'd help me.", she thought as she slid under the covers, "Someone like.....", she trailed off as she began to drift off to sleep. But as her eyes closed, a name echoed through her mind......Vincent.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Vincent opened his eyes and stared up at the lid of his coffin. He thought he heard someone call his name, but it may have been a dream. No...he had heard it. A voice so soft it was barely a whisper. A female voice....as beautiful as some sweet music. "Lucrecia?", he whispered softly. The only reply he got was eerie silence. Sighing, he closed his eyes again, and let the darkness take him. The nightmares began almost as soon as his eyes were closed. He was standing in the middle of his tomb, staring at his coffin. Nothing seemed out of place....but, there was someone there with him. He turned to face the person, wondering who would disturb him. It was a girl with long red hair. Her face was slightly fuzzy, but something about her caught his attention.....she looked like Lucrecia. Vincent felt sick.....was it really her? No, it couldn't be. "Lu....Lucrecia?", he asked, his voice choked with fear. The girl smiled but shook her head. "Who are you?". he whispered. She didn't reply. She simply smiled before vanishing in a swirl of white mist.  
  
"No.", Vincent cried, "Don't go!! Tell me who you are!!" It wasn't the first time he'd seen her. He lowered his eyes and sighed. Thats when the voice came. A hauntingly beautiful voice.....the voice of his beloved Lucrecia. "Vincent...", the voice whispered, "Forgive me....." Vincent lifted his eyes and glanced around the room.....there was no one there. "Forgive you?", he asked, "For what?" The voice seemed to ignore his question as it went on. "She needs you more than I do.", it said, "Please don't turn her away.....she is my everything....." "Who?", Vincent wanted to know. But the voice was gone. "Lucrecia please don't go!!", he cried....no answer. Vincent opened his eyes again with a start. He'd had that dream before. What was she trying to tell him? And who was the strange girl he saw? He really didn't want to think about it. Whoever she was....Lucrecia had known her. Was she trying to get him to find her? There were so many things he didn't understand. "Who are you?", he whispered to the darkness, "And what do you want from me?"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
4 years later  
  
Sarah slowly opened her eyes. It was morning. The young girl didn't move. She didn't feel like getting up. As she lay there, a thought entered her mind. "I have to find out the truth." She sat up and glanced around the room. The diary pages were still scattered across the table from where she had read over them again the night before. She seemd to read them every night since she first found them. She hadn't read all of them, there were too many. But she had gathered enough information to at least attempt to find out who her mother was. Her mother's name was Lucrecia Hart. She was a scientist, working with a professor Hojo at the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. Sarah sighed as she skimmed through the seemingly endless supply of papers. The answer she was looking for was probably in Nibelheim. The only problem she faced now was, how to get there. She stood up and walked to the window, it was such a beautiful day. Perhaps she could find someone who'd help her. She dressed quickly, a long flowered dress and hiking boots, then ran a brush through her long red hair. If she was ever going to uncover her past, today was the day to do it. She had waited for years for this.  
  
She left her small little house and hurried down the street. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she went anyway. Her heart seemed to be leading her somewhere. It wasn't long before she found herself standing in front of a small items shop. The place looked very cozy. "Is this where I'm supposed to go?", she wondered. She slowly pushed the shop door open and stepped inside. The scene that met her eyes made her feel warm and happy for a moment. There were people browsing through the seemingly endless supply of items. Couples, mothers with small children at their sides, young and old a like. They talked amogst themselves and had lunch in the small dinning area. Sarah smiled to herself, it was very cozy in here. One of the customers caughter her attention. He was a ruggedly handsome older man, about 35 years old. He was dressed like some type of engineer with the remains of a cigarette hanging between his lips. He was speaking to the shop owner.  
  
"What the #%@# do ya mean, 2000 gil!?!", the rugged man yelled, "Since when did the #@$%ing prices go up?!?!" "I'm very sorry, Mr. Highwind.", the shop owner replied, "But things have been rough for my family. I need to make some extra money." The other man started to say something, but stopped as a young girl appeard at his side. She reached into her pocket and placed 2000 gil on the counter. "That should cover whatever you're trying to buy.", she said politely. Both the shop owner and the customer glanced down at her. "Who the hell are you?", the customer asked as he lit another cigarette. "My name's Sarah Hart.", the girl replied, "And I'm looking for someone who can get me to Nibelheim." "What the #$%& is in Nibelheim?", the man asked. "I....I'm not sure.", Sarah sighed, "But I have to go there. I thought maybe you could help me." "Sorry, kid.", the man said, "I got too much shit to do.", And with that he picked up his purchass and left the shop. Sarah stood there for a moment before running after him. "Please.", she begged once she had caught up with him, "It's the only way I'll ever find out about my past. Please, you've got to help me." The man turned to look at her. "You're really serious, aren't you?", he asked. Sarah nodded. "I'm not sure what I'm looking for.", she told him, "But I know that whatever it is, it's in Nibelheim."  
  
The man seemed to be thinking about someting. He looked like he wasn't going to help her, so Sarah quickly added, "I'll pay you." "Alright.", the man sighed, "The name's Cid, Cid Highwind. And you've got yourself a deal." Sarah almost hugged him. "It might do me some good to get the hell away from Shera for a while,", Cid said, more to himself than her. "Oh thank you.", Sarah smiled, "Thank you so much." "Eh, don't mention it.", Cid replied, "Just tell me what time you have to be there." "It doesn't matter.", Sarah told him, "Whenever you're avalible." Cid stared at her for a moment. "Just exactly what do you plan on finding in a place like Nibelheim?", he asked her. Sarah shruged. "I'm hoping to find out more about my mother.", she replied, "I know that she worked in Nibelheim, I thought maybe the answer was there." "I see....", Cid sighed, "I spent some time in Nibelheim once, I may have met yout mother. What was her name?"  
  
"Lucrecia Hart."   
  
Cid's eyes widened and the cigarette fell from his mouth. "Did you just say, Lucrecia Hart?", he asked. "Yeah.", Sarah nodded slowly, "Have....did you know her?" Cid began to walk down the street, Sarah followed. "Not personally.", Cid replied, "But someone I know did.....he was head over heels fot that broad." "Can you take me too meet him?", Sarah asked hopefully, "If he was in love with my mother, then I should talk to him." Cid laughed. "Good luck.", he snorted, "Vincent doens't talk to people, but....if you are Lucrecia's daughter he might just talk to you." That name......could it be. "Vincent?", Sarah raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "I read something in my mom's diary about a guy named Vincent. Do you know where he is?" Cid nodded. "Unless I'm mistaken.", he said, lighting yet another cigarette and taking a long drag, "He's still at the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim." "Great!", Sarah clapped her hands together, How soon can you get me there?" 


	2. To Live and Love Again ch.two

To Live and Love Again  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"What do you want from me?", Vincent asked in his sleep, "who are you?" He was dreaming about that strange girl again. He didn't even know her, but for some reason he just wanted to reach out and touch her. She vanished everytime he got close enough to her. Who was she? And why did she torture him like this? Lucrecia was trying to tell him something about this girl, that much he could understand. But what was it? How was this girl connected to his long lost love?   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
It was two days since Sarah had met Cid. Now she found herself in Nibelheim, staring up at a very old mansion. Cid was staying at his friend, Clouds house. Sarah had met him and his girlfriend, Tifa earlier. They both seemed so nice. Cloud had offered to go with her to the mansion. He said it was too dangerous for her to go alone, but Tifa told him it was something Sarah had to do on her own. "I sure hope he's in there.", Sarah whispered as she pushed open the rusty gate. It squeeked on its hinges and left rust stains on her hands. She brushed them off on her blue shorts, and headed into the house. "The secret passage is on the 2nd floor.", Cloud had told her, It'll take you to the basement. Thats where you'll find him." Sarah glanced around the dust covered old house until her eyes came to rest on a rickety stair case.   
  
Her heart beat faster with every step she took up the stairs. Was she really about to find out her past? It didn't take her long to find the room with the passage. Once again it seemd like her heart was leading her. "Well mom.", Sarah stared down into the long narrow passage, "I guess there's no turning back now. I just hope whoever he is, he can help me." She gripped the cold, mold coverd wall and began to make her way down. The passage seemd to go on forever. The air was growing heavier, causign Sarah to feel light headed. She stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall. She wasn't going to turn back, so she kept going. Her hand brushed against something on the wall, causing her to jump back. It was only a candle. She quickly pulled some matches from her pocket. Now that she had a little light, she felt better.   
  
As the bottom of the passage came into view, she felt sick. What was she doing? Whats was she going to say to him? And would he even talk to her? "When you get to the bottome, go to the room straight ahead.", Clouds words echoed through her mind, "Vincent will be sleeping in the coffin in the middle of the room. Be careful." Sarah took a deep breath to steady herself as she pushed the door open. The room she entered was a crypt of some sort. Old coffins and bones were scattered along the walls. In the center of the room sat a black coffin, it looked new. Sarah felt her heart skip a beat as she neared the coffin. 'I suppose I should open it.', she thought, 'Or maybe I should knock first. After all, I'd hate it if someone came barging in while I was sleeping.' She gently tapped on the lid. "Um...Mr. Valentine?", she asked softly, "If you're in there, I really need to speak with you." Vincent opend his eyes. Who was disturbing him now? He didn't move though, he just laid there, listening to whoever it was talk to themselves. " I need to ask you a few questions about my mother.", Sarah went on, "Please, you've got to help me. I came all this way just to find you." Vincent shook his head. How sad it was that someone would want to find him. But, there was something awfully familiar about the girls voice.  
  
"Please.", Sarah begged again, "You're the only one who can help me. I was told you knew my mother very well. Her name was, Lucrecia, Lucrecia Hart." At the mention of Lucrecia's name, the coffin lid slid off and Vincent sat up. "What did you say?", he asked her. Sarah was slightly startled by his aprupt appearance. "Uh....I said my mother was Lucrecia Hart.", she stammered, "I was hoping you could tell me some things about her." Vincent stared at her for a moment. 'No.', he thought, 'It couldn't be...the girl from his dreams.' He slowly pulled himself out of the coffin and leand against it, arms crossed over his chest. "And you would be?", he asked. "My name's Sarah Hart.", the girl replied, "Can you help me? Please." Vincent lowered his eyes for a moment. "I did know your mother.", he said, "If you are who you say you are." He lifted his eyes and stared at her. Sarah felt herself start to blush and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she felt bad for disturbing him, or maybe is was because of his eyes. Those strange amber eyes that seemed to burn into her very soul.   
  
"I....I'm sorry I disturbed you.", she whispered, "I just wanted to know who my mother was. I never met her....she....died when I was a baby." Her voice cracked and she choked back the tears that were brimming in her green eyes, "I found some of her diary pages in my attic and got enough information to come here. You're the only one who knew her well enought to help me." She searched his eyes for some type of compassion......nothing. "I'm sorry.", Vincent whispered softly, "I wish I knew what to tell you." A sudden feeling of hopelessness swept over Sarah. "Please.", she cried as a tear rolled down her angelic face, "You've got to help me. I don't know where else to go. All my life I've wanted to know who my mother was....who I was. Now that I have a chance to find out........please, help me." Vincent stared at her, she looked exactly like Lucrecia, with a few slight exceptions. Her nosed was more slender and slightly pointed and her hair was a darker shade of red. But there was no mistaking it, she was definately Lucrecias daughter. "I'm not sure what to tell you.", Vincent said at last, "I don't want to give you false information." Sarah smiled slightly. "False information is better than no information.", she told him, "Just tell me as much as you can."  
  
Vincent nodded slowly. "Maybe later.", he said, "I need some time to think." "Alright.", Sarah sighed, "I'll be in town for a few days, staying at Cloud Strife's house. Come let me know when you're ready to talk." She nodded to him, then left the room. Vincent stared after her for a minute, before sinking back into his coffin. If this girl was Lucreicias daughter...........how could he not have known about her? He closed his eyes as Lucrecias sweet voice echoed through his mind....."Don't turn her away, she is my everything. She needs you more than I do."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sarah made her way back to Cloud's place. Was she making progress? It sure didn't feel like it. What if he changed his mind and didn't talk to her. Then what would she do? She'd probably bug the shit out of him until he did. She always was a little too persistant. "Well?, Tifa asked once Sarah had made it back, "Did you find out anything?" Sarah shook her head. "He said he need some time to think.", she replied. Cid laughed. "Ya mean you actually got him to come outta that damn box?", he asked. Sarah nodded. "Hmph!", Cid snorted, "Ya got guts kid, I'll give ya that. Although ya can't be too bright." "Oh shut up, Cid!", Tifa gave him am evil glare, then turned to Sarah. "Why don't you get some rest.", she said, "It's getting late, and you haven't slept since you got here." Sarah nodded. "Alright.", she smiled, "Maybe sleep would do me some good." Tifa nodded and led Sarah too a room in the back. "If you need anything", she said, "Just let one of us know." "Thank you.", Sarah whispered. She crawled under the covers and Tifa turned the light out.  
  
'There's no way I can sleep now.', Sarah thought as she yawned, 'Not now that I'm this close.' She closed her eyes and sighed. It had been a really long day. But somehow it all seemed worth it. After all, she had gotten him to come out of that box, which was something no one else seemed to think she could do. Perhaps he would talk to her.....she'd just have to wait. It wasn't long before sleep found her and she began to dream. The dreams were so real and vived, like they were actually happenig to her. Sarah opened her eyes. She was sitting in the middle of a large field of flowers. As she stood up and looked around her, her eyes fell on a woman in a white lab coat. Although she had only seen pictures, Sarah immediatly recognized the woman. "M..mom?", she whispered. The woman smiled and nodded. "Hello, Sarah.", she said, her voice soft, "My how you've grown." Sarah felt her self starting to cry. "I have so many things I want to ask you.", she sobed, "Why didn't anyone....." "Shhhh...", her mother cut her off, "All your answers lie with Vincent." "But....", Sarah protested, "What if he doesn't talk to me?"  
  
"He will."  
  
Sarah stared at her mother for a moment before rushing forward to hug her. "I wish I had known you better.", she sniffed, "I want so badly just to spend time with you......to do, mother daughter things with you." "I know.", her mother replied as she hugged her, "Someday we'll be together again. But in the mean time, someone else needs you more than I do." Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her. "You mean?", she started to ask. "Yes.", her mother nodded, "He's a tortured soul. Perhaps you can give him the love I was never able to." Sarah took a step back. "Is he my father?", she asked. "No.", her mother repleid, "Vincent is not your father. Your father was........" Her voice began to fade. "WHO?!!", Sarah cried, "Who was he??" There was no reply...........  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Sarah opened her eyes as tears fell from them. It was only a dream. She tossed the covers aside and slid out of bed. "I can't just sit in here not knowing anything.", she said to herself as she pulled her boots on. She crept quietly through the house and out the front door. 'I must be completely insane.', she thought as she made her way to the mansion, 'What the hell am I thinking?' She lowered her eyes and slowed her walk. She wasn't watching where she was going and didn't notice the man standing a few feet in front of her until she bumped into him. Sarah stumbled backwards, nearly losing her balance. The man caught her arm and kept her from falling. "I'm so sorry.", Sarah quickly apologized. She glanced up at him and gasped as her green eyes met his amber ones. "It's you!", she cried, "Gee I'm really sorry. I should've watched where I was going." "It's alright.", Vincent replied, "It's as much my fault as yours." Sarah smiled. "Um...so what are you doing out this late anyway?", she asked. "I suppose the same thing you're doing.", he said. Sarah sighed. "I was on my way to see you.", she told him, "I had a dream about my mom." Vincent seemed to be lost in thought. After a few minutes, he spoke. "Lets walk.", he said, turning and heading towards Mt. Nibel. Sarah followed after him.   
  
"I'm not quite ready to talk just yet.", he told her. "Thats okay.", Sarah replied, "I can do the talking. You just listen." Vincent nodded and Sarah continued. "As I said earlier, I never knew my mother. She died when I was about 2 years old, and I grew up in a foster home. Somehow, my new family had managed to get a hold of my mothers things. They locked them away in the attic so I wouldn't find them." She paused and took a breath, "My foster parents died when I was 18 and I've lived by myself ever since. Then, a few years ago, I found some of moms things. Mostly diary pages and stuff. But they weren't all there. There were so many pieces missing. It was like a huge jigsaw puzzle that I couldn't find the pieces for."  
  
She paused again just to make sure he was listening. "Go on.", he said. "Anyway", Sarah continued, "From reading the few pages I had found, I gathered enough information to come here. Then I met Mr. Highwind and thats how I ended up here in Nibelheim." "And your dream?", he asked her. "Oh, that.", Sarah felt herself start to blush, "It was just a silly dream. But It seemed so real. I saw my mom, I even touched her. She told me that all my answers were with you....and that you needed me more than she did. Like I said, it was just a silly dream." "Dreams often hold the truth.", he told her. Sarah stopped and lowered her eyes. Vincent turned around and lifted her chin with his claw. "You really are Lucrecia's daughter.", he whispered, "She used to get that exact same look when something upset her." Much to his surprise, Sarah didn't flinch or pull away when he touched her. "Tell me about her.", she said, "What was she like?" Vincent turned away and stared up at the night sky. "She was beautiful.", he replied, "I loved.....love her very much."   
  
Sarah sighed. "It must be nice to have someone to love.", she said. "Not all the time.", Vincent replied, "Sometimes it can be a much a curse as a blessing." He walked over to a large rock and sat down, then motioned for Sarah to do the same. She sat down in front of him and listen intenly as he began his story. He told her of the TURKS, how he'd met her mother, Shinra, and the experiment Hojo had done on him. When he was finished, Sarah was crying. "But why?", she asked between sobs, "Why would anyone do that? How could he experiment on people like that? It's not right!!" "Some people truely are monsters.", Vincent told her, "You need not weep over me. I'm not deserving of your tears." Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "How can you say that?", she asked, "I haven't even known you for 24 hours and you've already told me your life story. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met." "If that's the case", Vincent said as he looked away, "Then I truely am sorry." "Don't be.', Sarah gently touched his arm. He pulled away and she sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here.", she said as she stood up, "I just thought maybe I would find my purpose. I actually thought my mom was right, that you needed me more than she did." She stared to walk away, but he called her back. "Sarah.......not all answers can be achieved in such a short time."   
  
"I know. ", Sarah turned back around and forced a smile, "But I can't help thinking that way. I'm not sure what I thought I'd find when I got here. Or even what I wanted to find for that matter. But I did find something. I found you. I've been waiting for this for 4 years. Wanting nothing more than to find out who I really am. I knew nothing about you, except what I could find in the diary pages. But I knew I had to find you. Something in my heart wouldn't let me stop until I had." Vincent stood up and walked over to her. Sarah felt a stange twinge in her heart as he stood before her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to hug him and never let him go. She felt herself starting to cry again and she buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry.", she whispered, "I never ment to bother you with all this." "It's alright.", Vincent said. He pulled her hands away from her face, "I....I'm glad you did." Sarah sniffed and looked up at him. He was still holding on to her hands, but she didn't pull away. She just stared up at him, not knowing what to say. For Vincent, the emotions that hit him all of a sudden where more than he could stand. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, trying to block them out. But it only made it worse. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. It used to be Lucrecia that he saw in his dreams and when he closed his eyes. Now it was Sarah. It had been for several years, but he'd never tell her that.   
  
"Vincent, whats worng?", Sarah's voice broke into his thoughts causing him to open his eyes. He realized he was still holding her hands, and quickly released them. "Nothing.", he said, "I'm sorry." Sarah tilted her head to one side. "Sorry for what?", she asked, "You haven't done anything wrong." He glanced up at her as anger flashed across his face. "How can you say that I've done nothing wrong?!?!", he asked through clenched teeth, "You have no idea the sins I've comitted!!" "I....I'm sorry.", Sarah stuttered, "I just though...", "You thought nothing!", he yelled, "Go home Sarah, before you find yourself in someting you can't get out of." And with that he leaped into the air and was gone. Sarah fell to her knees and began to cry. "Damnit!!", she screamed, loud enough that the whole town probably heard her, "It's not fair!! Why did I have to come here? WHY?!?!" She sat there for several hours, rocking back and forth, tears falling like rain. The sun was starting to come up when she finally headed back into town. If she had looked up, she would've seen a dark figure watching her from the roof of the mansion. 


	3. To Live and Love Again ch. three

"Where have you been?", Tifa asked as Sarah appeared in the doorway. "Just walking.", Sarah replied. "Are you alright, my dear?", The question had come from a red cat like creature that was sitting near the table. Sarah nodded. "Oh!", Tifa smiled as she introduced them, "Sarah, this is Red. Red, Sarah. She's Lucrecia's daughter." Red tilted his head. "Not Vincent's Lucrecia." he said. "The same.", Tifa replied. Sarah smiled, "It's very nice to meet you, Red. I'm sorry about my appearance.....I had a rough night." "So it seems.", Red replied, "Have you by any chance spoken with Vincent?" "Yeah.", Sarah whispered, "Just a few hours ago." "Did you find out what you wanted to know?", Tifa asked her. Sarah nodded again. "Maybe a little more than I wanted to know.", she said, "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to lie down for a moment." She nodded to them both before disapearing into the back room. Tifa and Red exchange worried glances. "Maybe one of us should talk to her.", Tifa suggested. "No.", Red shook his mane, "She'll talk when she's ready. For now just let her be. It's obvious that something happened last night, but we don't need to pry it out of her." "Yeah, you're right.", Tifa sighed. "Aren't I always?", Red asked, only to get a newspaper to the top of the head. "Owww!!", he cried, "What was that for?" "Just for being you.", Tifa replied with a smile.  
  
Sarah sat on the bed, with her knees drawn up to her chin. She could hear Red and Tifa in the kitchen. Red was right, something had happened last night, although she wasn't sure what it was. She had felt something when he was holding her hands. Something she'd never felt before. Was it love? How silly. To think that she could fall in love with some one she barely knew. But if it wasn't, then why did she want so bad just to touch him? Why did she get so upset when he left? "This isn't happening.", she mumbled. She had spent 4 years wanting to find someone who could help her......maybe even someone who could love her. So what was wrong? "I'll tell ya whats wrong.", she said to herself, "You think you're in love with someone you've just met. Someone who couldn't possibly return those feelings. Dear God, Sarah...what have you gotten yourself into?" She quickly wiped the newly formed tears from her eyes as someone knocked on the door. "Come in.", Sarah called. The door opened and Tifa came in. "I just thought you might like something to eat.", she smiled, "Might make you feel better." "Alright.", Sarah nodded, "I'll be in there in a minute." "Okay.", Tifa smiled, "Whenever you're ready." She closed the door behind her, leaving Sarah alone again. She sat there for a moment before someting hit her. It was all so clear...or so it seemed. Somehow, her mother had brought her here. Maybe that dream she had was more than just a dream, maybe it was a vision. She stood up and wiped her eyes. Was it possible that she did love him? She smiled as she stepped out into the kitchen.   
  
"You look like you're feeling better.", Tifa pointed out. "I am.", Sarah replied, taking a seat at the table, "I think I've realized why I was supposed to come here." "Oh?", Tifa sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her, "And what would that be? If you don't mind my asking." "I don't mind.", Sarah replied, "I think my mother brought me here to find Vincent....I...I had a dream about it last night." She took a bite of her breakfast, then noticed that Tifa and Red seemed to be waiting for her to continue. "Anyway.", Sarah said after she swallowed her food, "In the dream, my mom told me that Vincent needed me more than she did. That maybe I could give him the love she wasn't able to." "Hmmm..." Red seemed to be thinking, "It sounds as if your dream may have been a vision of some sort." "Thats exactly what I thought.", Sarah told him, "But I'm not sure what to do about it." Tifa laughed causing them both to look up at her. "I'm sorry.", she said, "But think about it. Your dead mother is trying to set you up with her ex. It's kinda funny." Sarah and Red exchanged glances before all three of them burst out into a fit of laughter.   
  
"What's so funny?" The three of them turned and glanced at the front door. Vincent stood there, arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, Vincent.", Tifa smiled, "It's nice to see you out and about, instead of in a box." Vincent nodded, then turned his attenion to Sarah. "I need to speak with you.", he told her. "Oh....okay.", Sarah stood up, nearly knocking her chair over in the process. The two of them left the house and walked towards the mansion. "I'm sorry for my behavior last night.", he told her, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." "No.", Sarah shook her head, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you envolved with my problems." They stopped when they reached the iron gate infront of the mansion. "I've spent so many years in that so called box.", Vincent told her, "Plagued by my own nightmares. It was always Lucrecia I saw whenever I closed my eyes. But the past few years have caused her image to fade into something else. At first I wasn't sure what it was. Then you showed up, begging me to tell you about the past, and it hit me." He turned and stared down at her, "You're the image in my dreams, Sarah. It was Lucrecia telling me that you needed me. Just as she told you that I needed you." Sarah was completely speachless. Did he just say what she thought he said. "Um...what are saying?", she asked once she had found her voice. "I'm not sure.", he sighed, "But last night when I touched you......I felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time. Something I was sure I'd never feel again."   
  
Sarah lowered her eyes. "How do you know it isn't because I look like my mother?", she asked. "You don't look exactly like her.", he replied, "And I know you're not Lucrecia. Thats why I got so angry last night. I was confused. After I lost her, I vowed that I'd never let anyone have that effect on me. But....here we are." "Yes.", Sarah sighed, "Here we are. So where do we go from here?" "I can't say.", Vincent lifted her chin and stared into her bright green eyes, "We both need time to think." "I suppose so.", Sarah sighed, "This all happened faster than I thought. I had no idea I was gonna......" She stopped and looked away. "Fall in love with someone you barely knew.", Vincent finished the sentence, "I know that feeling all too well it seems. I had only known Lucrecia for 2 days when I realized I was in love." Sarah looked back up at him. "I need to think.", she said, "And so do you. I'll be at Tifa and Clouds for a while, if you ever wanna talk." She turned and walked away, leaving him staring after her and wondering if he'd done something wrong.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is everything alright?", Tifa asked when Sarah returned. She was sitting at the table with Cloud, Red was stetched out on the floor. "Yeah.", Sarah forced a smile, "I just need to think about a few things." She made her way to the back room and shut the door behind her. "I wonder what he said to her.", Tifa muttered, staring at the closed bed room door. "What who said?", Cloud asked. "Vincent.", Tifa replied, "He came by a few minutes ago and said he needed to talk to her." Cloud stared at her in disbelief. "Vincent?", he asked, "Our Vincent?" "Mmm hmm.", Tifa nodded.  
  
"He came here?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Looking for a girl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow. "A girl that wasn't Lucrecia?", he asked, still not sure he was hearing Tifa right. "Yes!", Tifa cried, "Why is that so hard to believe?" Cloud shruged "It's Vincent.", he replied. "What?", Tifa shot him a weird look, "Is it against the law for him to like someone?" "Well.....no.", Cloud shook his head, "I don't guess so, but it's Vincent!!" Tifa playfully hit his arm. "I think it's wonderful.", she said, "If he does like her that is." It was then that they noticed Red was gone. "Now where did he get to?", Cloud wondered out loud. Tifa only shruged.  
  
Red was down the hall, sitting at the foot of Sarah's bed. "He said that?", he asked her. "Yeah.", Sarah sighed, "I don't know what to think." Red jumped up on the bed and cast her a quizzical look. "How do you feel about it?", he asked. "I'm not sure.", Sarah replied, "I think I'm falling in love with him.....but I don't believe in the whole love at first sight thing." "Obviously you do.", Red told her, "Otherwise you wouldn't be in this situation." "Yeah, I guess you're right.", Sarah smiled, "But I'm not sure how he feels. I'm afraid to ask....what if....what if he doesn't feel the same way?" "He probably wouldn't have come to apologize if he didn't." Red explained, "Vincent's very good at keeping his emotions hidden. But you seem to have brought part of them out in the short time you've been here." Sarah smiled again. "Now what do I do?", she asked. "Give him some time.", Red replied, "Then go talk to him about it." "I feel a lot better now.", Sarah said, "Thanks for the talk." She threw her arms around him in a hug. "Not a problem.", Red smiled.   
  
****************************************************************************  
The wall cracked slightly as Vincent slamed his clawed fist against it. He was standing in the tomb. The room he'd kept himself locked away in for so long. "Why did she have to find me?", he asked to the air around him, "Why did she look at me the way she did?" He was starting to feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. 'How is this possible?', he thought, 'I hardly know her.' It didn't seem like the answer was going to come to him any time soon, so he decided to get some sleep. Maybe when he woke up he'd understand it all a little better. Once again, the person in his dreams took the form of Sarah. She truely was a sight to be hold. He could stop think about how much he wanted to touch her. No one had made him feel this way....not since Lucrecia. Did she feel the same way about him? Probably not. How could someone as beautiful as her love a monster like him? This wasn't a fairy tale, it was real life. The beauty wouldn't fall in love with the beast this time.   
  
Sarah sat at Cloud and Tifa's kitchen table, staring out the window at the rain. It had been almost two weeks since she last saw Vinent. She wanted so bad to rush over to the mansion and see him, but something kept her from doing so. Cloud and Red had explaind Vincent's situation to her. She knew a little more about the experiments Hojo had done, and of the dark power that lurked within him. Normally, things like that would've scared the hell out of her, but not this time. She felt sorry for him, and desperatly wished there was something she could do to help him. Maybe thats what she was supposed to do. Maybe by loving him, she easy his pain a little. Something nudged her leg causing her to look down, It was Red. "You look like you're lost in thought.", he commented. "Yeah.", Sarah smiled, "I was thinking about going to see Vincent.....but I'm not sure if I should." "What does your heart tell you.", Red asked her. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment. "It's asking me why I'm still sitting here.", she replied. "Well then there you go.", Red smiled, "Go to him, Sarah. I have a feeling he's just as lost as you are right now. Perhaps the two of you should be together right now." Sarah nodded and stood up. "Thanks again.", she smiled, "You're such a good listener." And with that she rushed out the door.  
  
The rain beat down on her as she ran towards the mansion. She had no idea what was going to happen when she got there, and she didn't care. She just had to see him. The past few days had made her realize just how much she did care for him. The stairs creeked under her as she ran up them as fast as she could. She didn't stop until she was at the bottom of the secrect passage. Slowly, she pushed open the door to the tomb. Vincent stood beside the coffin, arms crossed over his chest. Just as he was the day she had first met him. It was almost like he was expecting her. Sarah paused in the doorway and stared at him, tears brimming in her eyes. Finally, the tears began to fall as she ran forward and threw her arms around him. Vincent stood ridged for a moment, before returning the embrace. "I thought you'd never come.", he whispered. Sarah closed her eyes as a warm feeling swept over her. "Vincent", she whispered, "I....I think I love you. I think I've loved you even before I ever met you." "I know.", he whispered back. They stayed like that for what seemd like forever before Sarah pulled away. "Please tell me you feel the same.", she pleaded, "I couldn't live with myself if you didn't." Vincent stared at her for a moment. "I do.", he told her, "I've wanted to touch you, ever since I first saw you in my dreams." Sarah felt herself starting to cry again and she buried her face in her hands....just as she had done that night up on the mountian path.   
  
Once again, Vincent pulled her hands away from her face. "I can't stand for you to love me.", he said, "I'm a monster....you...you deserve much better." Sarah went white. "Thats not true!", she cried, "You're not a monster. How can you think that?" Vincent turned away. "You have no idea what I am.", he whispered, "You can't begin to imagine the things I've been through....the things I've done." Sarah touched his arm......much like she did that night he realized he loved her. "I know about the experiments.", she told him, "I know about the power hiden inside of you. I'm not afraid. I....love you, Vincent. And I'm not going to turn away from you. So please don't turn away from me." Vincent turned around and stared at her. There was so much compassion in her bright green eyes. "I'm afraid I'd hurt you.", he told her, "I could never live with myself if I did." "Don't worry about that.", Sarah smiled, "If I'm not afraid, you shouldn't be either. All that matters is the fact that we care about each other." "Thats the point!", Vincent cried as he slammed his fist against the lid of the coffin, "I do care about you. Thats why I'm so afraid you'll get hurt. What if,,,,,,what if I.....", he trailed off as he turned away from her again. "Vincent please.", Sarah choked on her tears, "Please don't do this." He looked over his shoulder at her. "How could I possibly go on if I hurt you?", he asked. "You're not going to hurt me.", Sarah told him.   
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I just am.......look at me, please."  
  
Vincent turned back around and sighed. What did she expect from him? Sarah smiled as she touched his face. "Why must you despise yourself so much?", she asked, "You're so tortured by your own soul. Let me love you......let me heal your soul." Vincent clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, but his eyes remaind closed. He opened them with a start as he felt her soft lips against his. Part of him wanted to pull away. But the other part....the larger part...told him to kiss her back. He closed he eyes again and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Sarah sighed as his tounge parted her lips and slipped into her mouth. This was the moment she'd waited for since she first met him. After a moment, she pulled away and stared into his amber eyes. "You don't need to be afraid.", she said, "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." Vincent stared at her in disbelief. "How can you say that?", he asked, "If something should happen......." "Shhh..", Sarah placed a delicate finger to his lips to silence him, "I told you already that I'm not afraid. I know what Hojo did to you....I'm fully aware of what you can become. But do I look afraid?" Vincent slowly shook his head. "There, you see.", Sarah hugged him, "Who knows, maybe there's a cure for whatever he did to you. But if there is, we'll find it together. I won't let you do it on your own." Vincent smiled for the first time in......a very long time, as he wrapped his arms around her. Maybe she was right. Maybe there was a cure.......if there was, they'd find it together.   
  
*****************************************  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive 


End file.
